Kisah Sebuah Senja –Sebuah Lagu Untuknya–
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: Cerita tentang Ksatria berhati dingin dan Idol yang belum bisa berpaling, sebuah kisah tentang mereka yang menganggap cinta sebagai eksistensi asing. Akankah keduanya terlepas dari jeratan belenggu di hati?/ Cerita sampingan dari fanfiksi Kisah Sebuah Senja, semoga kalian menyukainya!


Cerita Sampingan: Kisah Sebuah Senja –Sebuah Lagu Untuknya–

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Kita berjumpa kembali~

Masih ada yang ingat sama fict yang satu ini? Ituloh, yang pairnya LenIA, cerita romansa acakadut yang pernah nangkring di fandom Voca dalam waktu hampir setahun pada tahun 2014-2015.

Kalo masih ada yang ingat, syukur deh XD

Ini cerita sampingan, tapi bukan menceritakan LenIA, melainkan crack pair tercetar kita dalam fict ini, YuumaMiku yang kayaknya belum pernah diambil sama orang-orang XD (LenIA aja keliatannya juga belum ada pas fict ini masih ongoing, ini emang fict ampas yang suka buat-buat pair minor sendiri #authornya yang ampas)

Ini cerita sampingan, dan tentu saja ceritanya akan ringan, sudut pandang dalam cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang Miku dan Yuuma bergantian. Kayaknya pas jika ditemani semangkuk mie instan dan teh hangat #PLAK  
Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah rampung dan siap publish dari hari jumat, tapi karena saya nya kurang konsisten dan terlalu santai di rl, ya jadinya telat sampai 2 hari begini, padahal cuma tinggal publish aja. T^T

Maaf kalau jadi fluff gagal, langsung mulai aja deh.

.

.

 _Kisah Sebuah Senja –Sebuah Lagu Untuknya_ _–_

 _Main Character: VY2 Yuuma, Hatsune Miku  
Main Pair: Yuuma x Miku  
Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

 _"'Semenjak malam festival itu, kami berdua melupakan hangatnya cinta'/'Apa mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta?'/'Menjadi teman atau pacaran? Cepat pilih!'/Cerita tentang Ksatria berhati dingin dan Idol yang belum bisa berpaling, sebuah kisah tentang mereka yang menganggap cinta sebagai eksistensi asing. Akankah keduanya terlepas dari jeratan belenggu di hati?"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, bahasa gaul, kesalahan eja 'EBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Miku's POV-

* * *

Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat!

Padahal aku sudah janji bertemu dengannya setelah wisuda! Siapa yang menyangka kalau adik kelas akan mengerumuni dirimu seperti semut dan tidak membiarkanmu lewat? Ya, itu terjadi padaku, lebih tepatnya, aku terseret masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu.

Argh!

Kesel!

Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia sudah sampai? Apa dia menunggu lama? Apa dia pergi karena bosan menunggu?!

Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat otak ku terasa ingin meledak!

Aku sampai meninggalkan Lily di tengah kemacetan jalan, maafkan aku Lily, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menunggu!

Ketika aku sampai di taman kota, taman kota terlihat sepi, mungkin karena ini masih di tengah hari kerja, pada siang hari seperti ini hanya terlihat sedikit jumlah orang yang memilih berkeliaran di luar ketimbang diam di rumah saja.

Aku menoleh ke arah air mancur di tengah taman, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ku untuk pergi ke sana.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Jam taman menunjukkan jam 2 siang, aku sudah telat 1 jam…

AAARRRGHHH!

MIKU KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA HARI INI!

Benar-benar parah, aku benar-benar perempuan paling payah dan parah…

Aku melihat lagi jarum jam dengan kecewa, berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, aku duduk di kursi teduh yang tertutupi rindangnya pepohonan. Mengatur nafas, aku mencoba melihat ke atas.

Seragam sekolahku masih lengkap, tapi bersimbah keringat… Ugh… Rasanya seperti terjatuh ke dalam tumpukan lem basah… Lengket sekali…

Andai dia masih ada di sini, aku juga tidak yakin dia mau menemuiku dalam keadaan bau seperti ini... Aku yakin kalau sekarang tubuh ku sangat bau…

"Aku memang yang terburuk…" Gumamku.

"Kagamine Len terlihat lebih buruk di mataku."

Aku terkejut ketika melihat tangan seseorang yang menempelken minuman kalengan dingin ke pipiku. Secara refleks, aku langsung melonjak kaget.

"HUWAAA!"

PLANG!

Lalu, minuman kaleng itu tejatuh ke atas kursi dan menggelinding di tanah dengan suara yang keras saat terjatuh.

"Ku tarik ucapanku, kau memang perempuan yang buruk."

"Yuu— Yuuma?! Ku kira kau sudah pergi!" Teriak ku dengan kaget.

"Aku menunggumu satu jam lebih dan hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Yuuma.

Huweee!

Itu benar, aku sudah membuatnya menunggu untuk waktu yang lama!

"Eh! Um, kau tahu, wisuda mengambil banyak waktu dan para adik kelas menahanku dengan erat, tapi mereka terlihat begitu manis dan polos sehingga sangat tidak berperasaan jika meninggalkan mereka begitu saja… Lalu aku bergegas ke sini dengan manajer ku tapi tiba-tiba ada macet yang sangat panjang dan aku harus berlari dan—"

"Kau membuatku menunggu, memberikan alasan panjang, dan mengatakan bahwa meninggalkan adik kelas tidak itu tidak berperasaan. Lantas, membuat orang menunggu itu namanya 'berperasaan'? Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan setelah membuatku menunggu?" Ucap Yuuma dengan geraman.

"Ma— Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana!"

Aku langsung menunduk di hadapan Yuuma, dengan gemetaran.

Entah dia akan melakukan apa, tapi bayangannya terlihat mendekat.

Puk!

"Hah?"

"Minum itu, kau pasti haus setelah berlari. Pasti hanya aku laki-laki di dunia ini yang tidak marah setelah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini."

Yuuma menghela nafasnya dan mengambil minuman yang tadi menggelinding di tanah, dia membukanya, tapi ketika dia mencongkel pembuka kalengnya, semprotan soda menyembur tepat ke wajahnya setelah kaleng itu terbuka.

Sepertinya yang satu itu minuman berkarbonasi dan sudah terkocok-kocok saat jatuh tadi.

Wajahnya basah semua… Pfft…

Tunggu! Kenapa aku masih bisa tenang dan tertawa?!

"Yuu— Yuuma?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Wajahmu, wajahmu basah! Sapu tangan, sapu tangan, sapu tangan… AH! Ini dia!"

Aku yang panik langsung meraba kantung almamater ku dan mencari sapu tangan yang biasa aku bawa, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memberikannya, tapi kemudian aku sadar.

SAPU TANGANNYA BASAH KARENA KERINGAT!

"Terima ka—"

Aku menarik sapu tangan tersebut ketika tangan Yuuma hendak mengambilnya.

"Apa kau tipe kakak kelas yang senang mempermainkan adik kelasnya? Mataku perih! Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku, cepat berikan benda itu kepadaku!"

Yuuma langsung menyambar tanganku dengan cepat setelahnya, dia memakai sapu tangan itu untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari _cola_ yang menyiram wajahnya dengan keras.

Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Dia memakainya! Dia memakainya!

"Ada apa, kenapa kau terlihat aneh begitu, apa ada hal lucu? Ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di rambutku?" Tanya nya.

Aku hanya menggeleng dengan wajah merah padam dan ekspresi menahan malu.

"Apa kau tipe kakak kelas yang senang mengejek? Sial, seharusnya aku mengganti harinya, aku sial berat hari ini. Kau tahu? Langsung datang ke sini tepat setelah mengawal _hime_ dari bandara juga tidak semudah kedengarannya tahu." Gerutu Yuuma, tentu dengan geraan.

Yuuma masih mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut, ya Tuhan, hentikan kebodohan ini!

Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku terlihat begitu kaget ketika dia memakai sapu tangan itu walau dia terus bertanya padaku dengan muka galak. Aku hanya bisa terus meminta maaf…

Hue…!

.

.

.

"Miku."

"I— Iya?"

"Kau membuatku menunggu, mempermainkanku, dan sekarang kau duduk jauh dari ku. Apa kau senang mengejek orang lain?"

"Bu— Bukan begitu!"

Sekarang kami duduk di bangku taman, tapi aku duduk di sudut kursi yang jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Aku sudah membuat Yuuma marah, astaga, apa yang sudah ku lakukan?! Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh dan gugup hari ini?!

"Aku— Aku hanya takut kalau bau keringatku tercium! Aku berlarian dan penuh dengan keringat! Aku pasti sekarang bau! Ja— Jadi, mungkin, lebih baik aku pulang dan—"

Ketika aku bediri dengan gestur kaku, Yuuma langsung menghampiriku, mendorongku untuk duduk kembali ke kursi dan duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, mempermainkanku, dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku? Apa kau tipe yang suka mempermalukan lawan main mu? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya untuk seorang _idol_ yang dicintai banyak orang, kau sungguh, sungguh, sungguh sulit untuk bisa disukai oleh orang-orang seperti diriku." Gerutunya, tentu dengan geraman lagi.

"Ma— Maafkan aku!" Pekik ku.

"Jangan terus minta maaf! Ya ampun, pasti hanya aku laki-laki yang tahan dengan perlakuan mu di dunia ini. Yah, Hatsune Miku, _idol_ terkenal yang dicintai banyak orang ternyata hanya orang ceroboh yang bahkan tidak bisa membagi waktunya antara bermain dan menepati janjinya! Bagus sekali!" Ucap Yuuma dengan sarkasme yang terasa dengan jelas.

"Urgh…" Lalu, disinilah aku, tidak bisa membalas.

Semenjak malam festival itu, dimana Len dan Aria meninggalkan kami berdua demi hubungan mereka, aku dan Yuuma akhirnya melepas penyesalan kami. Aku menangis di pelukannya, pelukan dari seorang yang statusnya adalah adik kelas dan juga orang yang tidak pernah aku kenal sebelumnya hingga aku bertemu dengannya.

Semenjak saat itu, kami sering terlihat bersama, tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk membuat tim pendukung Len dan Aria dari belakang. Tapi, orang-orang melihat kami seperti pasangan dan parahnya, media berhasil meliputnya. Untuk setahun terakhir, rumor aku dan Yuuma sebagai sepasang kekasih menyebar luas dan terlihat sangat terkenal di kalangan berita nasional.

Aku sendiri, yah… Nggak mau ambil pusing sih, Lily mengurus semuanya dan berkata bahwa kami hanya teman sekolah dan teman satu klub… Semuanya hilang perlahan dan rumor tersebut akhirnya lenyap pada bulan-bulan belakangan ini. Walau aku yakin, anggapan bahwa aku dan Yuuma masih dianggap pasangan oleh beberapa pihak.

Di lain pihak, Yuuma sendiri juga peduli. Dia sendiri juga… Ti—tidak pernah menembak ku dengan terang-terangan, aku sendiri yakin bahwa hubungan kami kini hanya sebatas teman… Teman yang terlalu dekat… Tapi! Dia tidak menembak ku dan aku tidak mau ge-er duluan! Aku tidak mau ada rumor aneh-aneh lagi dan aku sendiri juga masih belum mengerti tentang perasaanku sendiri…

Apa aku jatuh cinta?

Pada Yuuma?

Adik kelas? Orang yang lebih muda dari ku?

Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka denganku?

Bagaimana jika dia menolakku ketika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?

Tapi, memendam semua perasaan tersebut terasa sangat sesat… Payahnya, aku masih belum ingin percaya bahwa ini adalah cinta.

Kalau mau disebut sih…

Ini hubungan tanpa status, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang kalau statusnya tidak jelas.

Terserah mau dibawa kemana hubungan ini, toh' aku dan Yuuma juga berbeda, dia seorang ksatria dan aku seorang penyanyi. Suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali ke negaranya untuk melindungi putrinya dan pergi dari negara ini selamanya.

Jika aku berpacaran dengannya, dan ketika dia meninggalkan negara ini menjadi kenyataan, pasti itu semua akan terasa menyakitkan.

Semenjak malam festival ketika Len dan Aria memutuskan untuk bersama, aku dan Yuuma, aku sudah menutup diriku dari cinta… Yuuma pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kapan perasaan bernama 'cinta' itu akan kembali bersemi di dalam hati ku…

"Hoi."

Apa aku harus terus melanjutkan hubungan tidak jelas ini? Atau membuat semuanya jadi jelas?

"Hoi."

Apa perasaan ini benar-benar cinta? Bagaimana kalau bukan?

"Hoi."

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Argh! Kenapa semuanya terlihat samar-samar!

"HOI!"

"EH IYA!"

Aku langsung terkejut ketika Yuuma meneriaki telingaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus di sini? Bukannya kita harus merayakan kelulusanmu?! Langit mulai berawan dan perjalanan tidak lagi terasa sangat panas. Bajumu sudah mulai kering, jadi ini waktu yang pas kalau mau pergi." Yuuma mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi… Aku pasti masih bau… Hei, apa lebih baik kita sudahi saja hari ini dan—"

"Dasar keras kepala! Kau sama sekali tidak bau! Ba— Baumu masih harum! Jadi jangan terus merengek dan cepat berdiri! Dasar lamban!"

"Ba— Baik!"

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan mengikuti langkahnya yang terlihat kesal itu.

Tunggu…

"Apa kau barusan tergagap ketika bilang aku tidak bau, Yuuma?"

"Bukan urusanmu, cebol!" Jawabnya dengan kasar.

"Hah?! Cebol?! Jangan merasa menang hanya karena kau lebih tinggi dariku!" Ucapku karena tersulut emosi.

Cebol katanya?!

Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau dia memang sangat mengesalkan dari tadi? Memarahi orang yang lebih tua darinya… Ugh… Walau sebagian salahku, tetap saja itu tidak sopan!

Yuuma berhenti berjalan, wajahnya menghadap tepat ke hadapanku.

Dengan senyuman yang mengesalkan, dia berkata.

"Kenyataannya kau memang kalah dariku dalam tinggi badan, Mi-Ku- _Sen_ - _Pai_." Ucapnya.

ARGH!

Aku baru sadar kalau sikapnya daritadi sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku bisa akrab dengan orang sepertinya! Aku bukan tipe Do 'M' yang suka diperintah yang lebih muda!

Dengan wajah marah aku mengikutinya dari belakang, diiring suara kikikkan dari Yuuma di depanku. Dasar adik kelas nggak tahu diri…

* * *

XOXOX

-Yuuma's POV-

* * *

Dasar perempuan idiot.

Atau itulah yang ingin aku katakan untuk dirinya.

"Hoi, cepat, aku sudah bilang ke paman di toko langgananku kalau aku akan datang membawamu! Tenang saja, mereka menjual makanan enak, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah sangat lapar karena daritadi menunggumu." Ucap ku pada perempuan itu.

Hatsune Miku, itulah nama perempuan idiot tersebut.

"Tu—Tunggu! Jalan mu terlalu cepat! Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa berjalan secepat itu dengan pedang di pinggangmu?! Tunggu, kau mengajak ku kemana?!" Jawab Miku dengan teriakan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ke kedai makanan jalanan? Mereka juga menyiapkan porsi besar." Balas ku.

"Bukan begitu, Yuuma kau seharusnya mengerti tata krama dalam mengajak perempuan keluar, bla bla bla bla—"

Sekarang dia mulai berbicara panjang lebar lagi, gampangnya, dia itu tipe orang yang cerewet dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kedai makanan?

"Jadi begini, apa kau tahu? Aku selalu makan makanan mewah ketika tinggal sebagai ksatria elit di Kerajaan, porsinya sedikit dan itu sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan. Datang ke negara ini dan mengenal budaya kuliner di sini benar-benar hal bagus bagiku. Aku tidak mau makan di restoran atau toko bergaya barat yang hanya menyajikan kue ringan atau makanan berporsi sedikit, itu sama saja dengan kebiasaanku di Kerajaan. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Balas ku dengan tegas.

Ocehannya langsung berhenti, apa aku terlalu keras?

"Bu—Bukannya aku tidak suka… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal soal mengajak perempuan keluar… Pergi ke beberapa tempat sebelum makan… Bermain bersama… Walau kita tidak bisa melakukannya karena sebagian besar adalah salahku… Bukannya aku tidak senang makan di kedai…" Dia langsung menjawab pernyataanku dengan suara yang semakin kecil dan kecil setelahnya.

Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Yah, kita bisa membeli beberapa kue atau es krim setelah selesai mengisi perut di kedai untuk dimakan bersama nanti…" Jawab ku.

Entah kenapa mengatakannya terasa memalukan.

"Apa benar? Apa kau tidak bohong?" Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, iya, bawel. Lagipula, kata orang-orang, kue dan makanan manis punya tempat tersendiri di perut." Ucap ku.

.

.

.

Ketika kami sedang berjalan, dia tiba-tiba tersandung.

"Aduh!"

Lalu dia terjatuh dengan wajah yang mencium tanah duluan.

"Hoi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Dasar!

Dia bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor, kedua lututnya lebam, sekarang dia berantakan.

"Ih… Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan dengan dandanan seperti ini, ayo beli sepotong pakaian baru yang **tidak terlalu mahal** untukmu." Cecar ku, dengan menekan frasa 'tidak terlalu mahal'.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkan dompetku… Aku memang ceroboh sekali hari ini." Balas nya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar." Aku menarik lengannya agar dia bisa berdiri.

Tapi, dia menolak tarikanku.

"Sakit… Kakiku sakit! Pelan-pelan! Jangan tarik-tarik!" Tegasnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Jangan cengeng! Jangan makin merepotkan ku! Cepat bangun atau ku seret kau di tanah!"

Dasar perempuan jahanam, kerjanya merepotkan saja dari tadi!

"Nggak mau! Tunggu sebentar, lututku masih perih! Kaki ku juga sakit, sepertinya terkilir…"

"Makanya! Cepat bangun, dan cepatlah mencari plester!"

"Bisa nggak sih nunggu sebentar aja?!"

"Tidak! Apa kau tidak sadar aku sudah menunggu sampai lumutan di taman sebelumnya?!"

Kami akhirnya bertengkar karena dia begitu keras kepala. Aku mencoba terus menariknya tapi dia terus menolak ku. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul melihati kami tanpa aku sadari, hingga ada seseorang yang meneriaki ku.

"Hei laki-laki di sana! Lepas perempuan itu! Ini peringatan!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang polisi menodongkan pistolnya padaku, tangannya gemetar.

"Hah? Apa?! Aku tidak berbuat salah!" Jawab ku.

"Cukup lepas perempuan itu dan letakkan senjatamu perlahan, ini peringatan terakhir! Jangan coba melawan!"

"Senjata?! Apa aku terlihat bersenjata!?" Aku tersulut emosi dan mengambil langkah mendekati di polisi, tapi tangan Miku menahan tanganku.

"Apa?!" Tanya ku pada Miku.

"Anu… Yuuma… Sepertinya dia mengira kau adalah penculik yang memaksaku untuk pergi bersamamu…" Jawab Miku dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya ku lagi.

Lalu dia menunjuk pedang di pinggangku.

Oh sial… Jadi itu alasannya.

"Hei, lebih baik biarkan polisi itu tahu yang sebenarnya dan kita bisa menjelaskannya baik-ba—"

DORR!

Sebelum Miku selesai berbicara, polisi itu melepaskan tembakan peringatan. Kerumunan yang ada di dekat kami langsung lari berhamburan karena panik.

"Hah?! Polisi itu sudah tidak waras!" Ucapku seketika.

Dengan refleks, tanganku langsung mengambil tubuh Miku dan menggendongnya ala pengantin lalu membawanya lari.

"A—A—A—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Yuu—Yuu—Yuuma?!" Miku tergagap dan langsung memberontak dari gendonganku.

"Diam! Lebih baik kita lari dari orang gadungan itu!" Jawabku."

.

.

.

Ketika kami sudah berlari jauh, aku menurunkan kecepatanku.

"Dasar orang gila." Ucapku ketika kami berhenti.

"Yuuma."

"Apa?"

Aku membalas panggilan Miku.

"Bukannya perbuatanmu ini malah menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sumbang di akhir.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

Lalu menepuk dahiku sendiri.

"Sial."

Betapa bodohnya aku.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu tersulut emosi tadi." Ucap ku pada Miku.

"Ha ha ha…" Dia tertawa hambar sebagai balasannya.

Lalu suasana hening seketika.

"Anu, Yuuma?" Dia memanggil.

"?"

"Bisa kau turunkan aku dulu?" Pintanya.

Aku yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi langsung menurunkannya dengan ekspresi malu, jadi dari tadi aku menggendongnya. Saat aku menurunkannya, dia langsung duduk di atas aspal di tengah gang tersebut… Tapi, sensasi ini…

"Miku."

"Iya?"

"Kau kecil, tapi agak berat. Cukup berisi untuk seorang penyanyi yang punya menu latihan berat." Ucap ku terang-terangan.

Tapi itu kenyataannya.

Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi aneh, wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba, lalu dia terlihat seperti akan meledak.

"Bodoh…"

"Hah?" Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?

"Yuuma bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Hah?!"

"BODOH!"

Dia terlihat kesal, dan sedetik kemudian dia melempar ku dengan sepatunya. Apa maksudnya?!

"Apa maksudmu melempari ku dengan sepatu?!"

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Tidak peka! Idiot!"

Dia terus-terusan berteriak di gang tempat kami berada, kalau begini orang-orang akan menganggap aku melakukan hal yang aneh lagi!

Seketika aku ingat perkataan _hime_.

" _Yuuma, kalau seorang perempuan marah kepadamu, itu artinya kau salah."_

Jadi ini yang dia maksud dengan, 'Wanita Selalu Benar'?

Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, ketika aku melihat Miku yang mengeluarkan air mata dengan pipi menggembung, aku sadar apa 'kesalahan' yang sudah ku perbuat.

"Ha ha, kau pasti kesal karena mengira aku mengatai kau gemuk." Ucap ku, dengan seringai.

"BODOH!"

"Whoops!"

Dia langsung melempar ku dengan _smartphone_ nya tapi aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah, sepertinya aku tepat.

"Santai, jangan lempar benda berharga seperti ini juga." Ucap ku.

"Habisnya, kau bodoh! Tidak peka!" Jawabnya.

"Loh? Memang siapa yang bilang kau gemuk? Aku hanya bilang berisi… Sejujurnya… Kulit lembut dan kenyal itu benar-benar sensasi yang bagus untuk tanganku."

Entah kenapa aku membalas dengan kata-kata seperti ini, dan aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan ekspresi wajahku sendiri sekarang. Tanganku bergerak-gerak dengan gerakan seperti meremas sesuatu, tapi memang, kulitnya benar-benar lembut dan kenyal… Tunggu? Apa yang aku coba bayangkan?

Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, Miku malah makin cemberut.

"DASAR MESUM!"

Dia melemparku dengan almamaternya setelah itu.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti melempar segala benda yang ada padamu ke arahku?!" Balas ku.

Aku dan Miku terus-terusan bertengkar di gang kecil tersebut. Aku sendiri tidak mau mengalah, memangnya aku salah apa?! Apanya yang 'Wanita Selalu Benar'?! Dia hanya keras kepala. Kami saling melempar teriakan hingga gang tersebut mengeluarkan gema-gema yang aneh karena kami saling memotong pembicaraan.

"Diam di tempat! Serahkan perempuan itu perlahan dan taruh tanganmu di atas! Jatuhkan senjata yang kau bawa!"

Tanpa aku sadari suara derap langkah kaki mulai berhenti di sekitar kami, ketika aku menoleh dengan wajah kesal, kami berdua sudah dikelilingi polisi gila yang tadi… Dan beberapa rekannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami benar-benar ketahuan oleh para polisi karena kami terlalu berisik. Lalu, sesuai perkataan Miku, aku akhirnya menyerahkan diri baik-baik dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik dan tenang.

Brengsek, hari ku benar-benar kacau kali ini.

Ini pasti salah perempuan itu, ini alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin akrab dengan perempuan selain _hime_.

* * *

XOXOX

-Miku's POV-

* * *

Kekacauan bodoh yang kami alami akhirnya selesai, aku dan Yuuma dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat. Ketika kami sampai, kepala polisi di tempat itu menyadari identitasku sebagai Hatsune Miku, Sang Diva.

Yuuma dibawa ke ruangan introgasi, sedangkan aku diperlakukan dengan sangaaaaaat baik, ditemani teh dan beberapa cemilan. Aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kepala polisi, tapi dia terus menjawab semua perkataanku seakan-akan aku ini seratus persen korban.

Akhirnya kepala polisi tersebut bersikeras memaksa untuk menelpon agensiku dan memintaku nomor telepon Lily, manajerku. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lily datang dan mengerti situasinya setelah aku ceritakan. Lily membantu kami dalam menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

Yuuma tenyata ngotot di ruang introgasi kalau dia adalah ksatria yang melindungi tuan putri dari negeri yang jauh, tapi aksi ngototnya malah makin membawa emosi dan masalah tidak kunjung terselesaikan. Awalnya Yuuma dikira sebagai _cosplayer_ gadungan yang berusaha melakukan tindak kriminal, tapi setelah melihat bahwa pedang Yuuma asli, para polisi makin ketat mendorongnya menuju puncak emosinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, aku memanggil Culnoza, kakak dari Yuuma beserta dengan Aria, putri dari St. Lucia yang menjadi majikan Yuuma. Setelah beberapa menit yang penuh dengan penungguan, mereka semua datang dan menyelesaikan masalah pada waktu itu juga.

"Sial, mereka kira aku berbohong." Yuuma keluar dari ruang introgasi sambil menyarungkan pedang bermata duanya lagi.

"Memangnya salah siapa yang terlihat memaksa dengan wajah jahat tadi?" Ucapku, mengejek.

"Jangan membuatku marah, dasar cewek manja."

Cewek manja? Manja katanya?!

"Kau ini ya… Aku lebih tua kau tahu?" Ucapku dengan geram.

"Yah, jangan berkelahi, kami baru saja menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian buat, tolong jangan buat masalah lain lagi." Celetuk Aria.

Aria, Culnoza, Lily… Dan Len juga ada di sini.

Sial! Aku membuat Len melihat sesuatu yang memalukan!

"Lihat ksatria kita, berlagak jahat dan dianggap penculik. Siapa juga orang yang bawa-bawa pedang asli di hari seperti ini, _cosplayer_ gadungan? Eh?" Len tiba-tiba berkata demikian, diakhiri dengan 'fufu' dan mata yang seperti mangkuk terbalik.

Jelas sekali dia mengejek Yuuma, dan ekspresi Len yang menahan tawa malah membuat ejekannya semakin jelas.

"AAAAPAAAA KAAAUUU BIIILAAAAANG?!"

Yuuma langsung memasang wajah kesal setengah mati, dia menarik pedangnya dan mencoba melukai Len dengan senjata tersebut. Culnoza langsung menarik Yuuma dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan gagang pedang miliknya sendiri.

"Sadari kesalahanmu, dasar adik tidak tahu diri." Ucapnya.

"Maafkan kami _hime_ , karena telah membawa masalah untukmu." Lanjut Culnoza.

"Ma, ma, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini cuma ketidak beruntungan yang membawa kesalah pahaman menuju hal yang buruk." Ucap Aria, tentu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tunggu, kenapa Len bisa ada bersamamu, Aria?" Tanya ku ketika melihat Len, Len sendiri masih sibuk menggoda Yuuma. Len dan Yuuma memang bagai siang dan malam, mereka tidak pernah akur sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Wajah Aria bersemu merah ketika aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ke—Kencan, kami sedang berkencan, aku dan _senpai_."

?!

Ini memang hal yang wajar bagi pasangan, tapi Aria baru saja datang ke Jepang siang ini dan Len juga baru selesai wisuda, sama seperti ku. Tapi, tetap saja, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatiku ketika mendengar mereka berkencan.

Cukup Miku, kau sudah berjanji untuk melepaskan Len demi Aria.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan pasangan kita yang satu ini?" Goda ku.

Wajah Aria makin memerah, lalu dia bersembunyi di belakang Len.

"Miku…" Geram Len.

"Maaf, maaf." Balas ku.

Lily menarik Yuuma ke dalam mobil, dia menyuruh Yuuma ganti baju. Akan jadi masalah kalau Yuuma tetap memakai seragam ksatrianya dan membawa-bawa pedang besar di pinggangnya seperti itu. Yuuma bersikeras menolak, tapi tatapan Lily sepertinya membuat Yuuma luluh dan berubah pikiran.

Ketika Aria dan Culnoza sedang bercakap-cakap, Len menghampiriku dan mengajak ku bicara.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan Yuuma, apa kalian sudah pacaran?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Len dengan wajah terkejut.

"A—A—A—A—Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau pantas berkata seperti itu setelah menolakku habis-habisan tahun lalu?!" Ucapku, dengan volume kecil tapi bernada tinggi.

"Yah… Kau masih saja mengungkit masalah itu… Apa aku harus minta maaf lagi karena menolakmu? Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Aria bukan?"

Len menatap Aria setelah berkata demikian, Aria memberikan senyuman setelah dia tahu bahwa Len menatapnya, lalu Len membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman pula.

"Lihat? Apa aku bisa meninggalkan bidadari sepertinya?" Ucap Len, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmmm… Jadi aku kurang cantik, begitu maksudmu?" Jawabku dengan pertanyaan sarkastik.

"Bukan begitu… Kau tahu, aku beterima kasih padamu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Apa yang telah kau korbankan menuntunku menuju kebahagiaan, dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya. Aku merasa bahwa hutang budi ini tidak akan bisa dibalas bahkan hingga aku tiada kelak…" Tutur Len, dengan nada yang lembut.

Aku bisa memakluminya, hubungan kami memang tidak akan bisa lagi sedekat dulu, tapi aku tetaplah temannya, teman dan sahabat terbaik bagi seorang Kagamine Len. Aku mengerti bahwa ini yang terbaik bagi kami berdua, walau menyisakan sedikit luka, aku tahu bahwa ini satu-satunya pilihan bagi kami.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu memukul pundak Len.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak menyesal kok sudah melepasmu! Lagipula, banyak artis ganteng yang menawarkan hatinya untukku!" Bisikku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang terbaik untukmu." Balas Len.

"Hei Len." Panggilku.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kuliah? Bekerja? Atau ada hal lain… Maksudku, kau dan Aria berbeda negara… Jadi…" Ucapanku terputus, tapi aku yakin Len sudah mengerti apa maksudku.

"Aku akan kuliah, sedangkan Aria akan kembali ke negaranya untuk mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai putri mahkota. Tapi, ketika aku sudah lulus dari pendidikan ku, aku akan pegi ke St. Lucia atas undangan langsung dari kerajaan." Jawab Len.

"Jadi maksudmu…"

"Itu benar, aku dan Aria serius dengan hubungan ini, Aria juga sudah memperjuangkan ku agar bisa terus bersamanya hingga akhirnya orang tuanya merestui kami, tentu dengan syarat yang tidak sedikit. Jadi, sekarang aku harus membuat diriku menjadi orang yang pantas untuknya, aku sudah memulai investasi dan membeli saham dari perusahaan terbuka, aku berencana menjadi seorang pengusaha dan menikahi Aria dengan status yang tinggi. Tenang saja, ayah dan ibu baru ku masih akan tinggal di Jepang, jadi aku masih akan sering datang ke sini, aku sudah mendapatkan restu mereka." Jawab Len.

Jadi begitu, Len serius dengan hubungannya ya…

"Kau juga berjuanglah, jangan biarkan masa lalu mengikatmu, jadilah orang yang pantas untuk pasanganmu kelak." Ucap Len sambil menatap ke depan, dia kemudian menghampiri Aria.

Ketika aku melihat arah yang Len tatap barusan, Yuuma berjalan menghampiriku dengan baju kasual.

Jadi begitu ya… Kau mendukung ku dengannya... Tapi Len, aku tidak sekuat dirimu…

"Maafkan aku, Miku… Yuuma tetap bersikeras membawa senjata, jadi aku memberikannya sebuah pisau kecil. Dia tidak bisa tenang jika tidak ada perlindungan." Lily meminta maaf padaku tentang Yuuma.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Seorang ksatria tidak boleh menurunakn kewaspadaannya!" Balas Yuuma.

"Iya, iya." Ucapku.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Kita harus berjalan jauh lagi… Sial, aku lelah dengan semua masalah ini." Gerutu Yuuma.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Anggap saja olahraga." Balas ku.

Yuuma terdiam ketika melihatku, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan baju ku?

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

Aku memakai setelan _one piece_ dan celana pendek, lengkap dengan sebuah topi untuk melindungi wajahku dari sinar matahari.

"Kau cocok memakainya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencerna.

Setelahnya, wajahku memerah tidak karuan.

"APA SIH?!" Aku langsung melempar topi ku ke arah Yuuma.

"Hah?! Sekarang aku salah apa?!"

Aku mengambil topi ku yang ditangkap oleh Yuuma dan melenggang pergi.

"Cepat, aku lapar." Ucapku singkat.

"Apa kaki mu sudah tidak sakit?" Tanya Yuuma, yang lagi-lagi membuatku terkejut.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menggeleng dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Oh." Responnya singkat.

Akhirnya kami berjalan bersebelahan menuju toko tempat kenalan Yuuma.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ada juga kejadian seperti perempuan-perempuan genit yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Yuuma dan mengajaknya pergi, Yuuma menolak mereka dengan tegas, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat kesal melihatnya.

Ada juga om-om yang menawarkan Yuuma pekerjaan sebagai model.

Yah… Aku akui sih dia cukup keren.

Tunggu? Apa aku baru saja menganggap Yuuma orang yang keren?

* * *

XOXOX

-Yuuma's POV-

* * *

"Dasar paman, ada-ada saja, katanya kau pacarku. Siapa yang sudi coba?"

Aku dan Miku kembali ke taman tempat kami janjian pertama tadi, kami sudah selesai makan dan sedang beristirahat untuk menurunkan makanan di perut kami.

"Aha ha ha, ada-ada saja." Balas Miku karena perkataanku

Ketika aku mengingatnya lagi, malam festival pada tahun lalu benar-benar membawa kenangan buruk. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mempecayakan _hime_ kepada lelaki lain, dan itu benar-benar membuatku depresi untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi aku tidak sendirian, Miku di sana, menangis di pelukanku dan juga menangis mewakiliku.

Aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaannya pada waktu itu, walau aku tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Aku hidup di dalam neraka selama ini, merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dalam dunia damai seperti ini benar-benar sangat asing bagiku, aku belum terbiasa.

Tapi keberadaan perempuan ini, Hatsune Miku, benar-benar mengubah hariku yang selalu monoton.

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sangat menantikan waktunya sekolah. Ketika tahu dia sudah wisuda, aku menolak untuk bersedih, memang apa yang harus ku sedihkan? Semuanya hanya kembali menjadi semula, tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah di dalam kehidupanku.

"Aku akan membeli _crepes_ , kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya ku pada Miku.

"Coklat!" Jawabnya.

"Awas nanti gemuk beneran." Balas ku, mengejek.

Sukses, aku mendapat lemparan kaleng minuman kosong darinya.

.

.

.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti akan perasaan ini, aku tetap mengabdikan hidupku pada _hime_. Tapi perasaanku pada perempuan itu, pada Hatsune Miku, benar-benar berbeda. Daripada memberikan hidupku, aku merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang hidupnya.

Aku ingin hidup dengannya.

Perasaan ini berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, aku nyaman dengannya, aku senang ketika melihatnya tertawa, dan semua waktu yang ku habiskan bersamanya sangatlah bernilai… Aku ingin bersamanya…

Pada suatu malam, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri, aku mencoba mundur dari statusku sekarang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, di Jepang.

Semua itu hanya demi perasaan bodoh bernama 'cinta' yang baru aku sadari belum lama ini.

" _Jadi, kau ingin berhenti?"_

Aku masih ingat dengan perkataan kakak pada saat itu.

Tapi daripada mendapat persetujuan, dia menolakku dengan tegas.

" _Tidak akan aku izinkan, kau tetaplah bagian keluarga Scarlet, jangan mencoba memutus hubungan yang telah kita jalin selama ini hanya karena alasan sepele."_

Aku marah, aku kesal.

Aku akhirnya mengatakan semuanya, perasaanku, apa yang aku inginkan.

Lalu kakak tertawa habis-habisan, _hime_ yang memperhatikan kami berdua entah kenapa tersenyum.

" _Jadi hanya karena itu? Karena cinta mu pada seorang gadis?"_

Iya, apa itu memang salah?

Aku bersiap mempetaruhkan segalanya demi perasaan ini. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menyerah, aku tidak ingin mengalah.

Tapi, kakak menepuk pundak ku. Dia menghubungi ayah dan mengatakan semuanya, setelah beberapa konversasi, kakak tersenyum.

" _Bahkan ayah tidak mengizinkanmu."_

Aku benar-benar siap memberontak waktu itu. Tapi, kakak berkata, bahwa aku bisa terus belajar di sini, aku tetap bisa memperjuangkan perasaanku. Kakak memberitahuku untuk belajar dan menjadi duta bagi St. Lucia di Jepang, dalam 5 tahun ke depan, pergantian duta besar akan dilakukan.

Jika waktunya tiba, aku diminta untuk membawanya, membawa Hatsune Miku untuk menemui ayah di St. Lucia. Perasaanku campur aduk, tapi aku yakin, apa yang aku perjuangkan sekarang bukanlah hal yang salah.

Awalnya aku merasa risih dengan perempuan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, semua kerisihan itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu segalanya, hidupnya, apa makanan yang dia suka, apa yang dia benci, apa yang dia lakukan dalam kesehariannya, apa yang membuatnya tertawa, apa yang membuatnya bersedih… Segalanya… Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang Hatsune Miku.

Setelah aku sadari, tangisannya pada malam festival itu mengubah hidupku sepenuhnya.

Sekarang, aku membawa dua buah _crepes_ , ketika aku melihat Miku, dia sedang dikelilingi tiga orang laki-laki, mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Apa kau ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Paman ini tahu tempat yang bagus loh."

"Apa kau ingin uang cepat? Eh tunggu, bukannya wajahnya mirip dengan penyanyi idola yang sedang naik daun itu?"

"Ho! Benar, kita beruntung!"

Aku melihat seseorang dari mereka menarik Miku dengan paksa, Miku menolak sekuat tenaga, tapi luka di kakinya memperlemah perlawanannya.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Miku, meletakan _crepes_ di bangku taman, aku menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Lepaskan." Ucapku.

Salah seorang dari mereka tertawa, dan tanpa sadar aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah orang yang tertawa.

BUAK!

"Jangan bercandan denganku."

Teman orang yang kupukul terlihat marah dan mengeluarkan pisau, jelas sekali dia ingin menusukku, ketika tangannya sudah dekat, aku menariknya ke belakang dan menjatuhkan orang itu ke tanah.

Aku mengambil pisaunya dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher orang yang ku jatuhkan.

"Cepat pergi kalau tidak mau terluka."

Aku membuang pisau di tanganku, dan 3 orang yang ada di hadapanku langsung lari dengan cepat. Aku menghampiri Miku yang terduduk lemas, ketika aku sudah dekat dengannya, dia memelukku dan menangis.

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya ku.

Miku sudah berhenti menangis, dan hari sudah beranjak malam. Matanya masih terlihat pucat akibat menangis hebat, sekarang dia ada di punggungku, aku menggendongnya. Dia mengajakku untuk ke suatu tempat, aku hanya mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Ini… Pemakaman?"

Miku meminta turun dan berjalan mendahuluiku, dia berhenti di depan nisan setelahnya.

Ketika aku melihat nama yang terukir di situ, aku langsung tahu kalau makam ini adalah makam dari seseorang yang berarti bagi Miku, ayahnya sendiri.

"Hanya keluargaku, Len dan Rin yang tahu tempat ini. Kau adalah adik kelas pertama yang ku beritahu tentang tempat ini."

Miku mengambil segayung air dan mengguyur makam itu, lalu dia berdoa di depannya.

Lalu aku sadar, Miku membawaku ke tempat ini untuk mengatakan hal yang penting.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Miku dan Yuuma terdiam, matahari sudah tenggelam, hari sudah menjadi malam.

Yuuma menatap Miku yang berjongkok tepat di depannya, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi, taman sangat sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun… Aku sangat senang ketika kau datang menyelamatkanku…" Ucap Miku.

Yuuma hanya terdiam.

"Aku meneriaki namamu di dalam hatiku dengan keras saat aku ketakutan tadi, dan kau datang… Benar-benar keajaiban bukan?" Ucapnya lagi.

Miku masih membelakangi Yuuma, dia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yuuma sekarang.

"Semenjak malam festival itu, hatiku benar-benar hancur berantakan, tapi kau ada untuk ku, memeluk ku dan membiarkan ku menangis. Walau hanya sebentar, kehangatan sempat datang kembali menuju hati ku… Perasaan ini, sakit, penyesalan, semuanya lenyap walau hanya sebentar… Aku bersyukur karena kau orang yang ada untuk ku saat itu." Ucap Miku.

Yuuma masih terdiam.

"Semenjak malam itu, aku melupakan hangatnya cinta. Aku lupa akan kasih sayang dan menutup hati, pura-pura tidak apa-apa dan terus menjalani hari seperti biasa… Tapi semua sandiwara itu tidak bertahan lama."

Yuuma tidak juga kunjung menjawab.

"Perasaan aneh kembali memasuki kehidupan ini, menerobos dan memaksa untuk mengisinya. Semenjak perasaan itu menyerobot masuk, hari-hari ku kembali dipenuhi harapan, semua penyeselan perlahan pergi menjauh… Kehidupan ku kembali disilaukan oleh sebuah cahaya."

Ketika Miku berhenti berbicara, Yuuma akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Semua perkataan Miku sudah cukup bagi Yuuma untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Hatsune Miku, aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak adil… Sangat tidak adil…"

Miku akhirnya melihat langsung ke mata Yuuma, dan Yuuma bisa melihatnya, mata Miku sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Aku menahan segalanya, tidak mau percaya kalau ini adalah cinta. Aku merasa kalau aku melupakan segalanya tentang Len, diriku yang pernah mencintai Len akan hilang dan aku akan berubah menjadi orang lain perlahan…"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Yuuma, membalas pernyataan Miku.

"Aku cemas, aku takut. Aku berpikir apa aku pantas? Bagaimana kalau aku tetap kesepian? Sendiri dalam kegelapan dan menyerah akan kehidupan yang penuh dengan harapan akan kasih dan sayang… Apa aku memang pantas untuk jatuh cinta lagi?" Ucap Miku, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jawab Yuuma, dengan kalimat yang sama.

Wajah Miku berubah geram, dia berdiri dengan tegas dan menampar Yuuma dengan keras.

PLAK!

Suara tamparannya bergaung di pemakaman yang sepi itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Bagaimana sakitnya perasaan ini?! Memikirkan ketika aku sudah lulus, aku akan menempuh kehidupan sebagai orang dewasa! Memikirkan tentang bagaimana hubungan ini nanti! Ketika kau kembali dan aku akan sendiri lagi! Aku tidak mau itu! Dan kau, disini, dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai ku! Apa kau sudah puas?! Apa kau puas terus mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkan apapun! Dengar ini, aku—"

"Diam! Jangan katakan apapun!"

Miku akhirnya jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA MENAHAN SEMUA PERASAAN INI!"

Miku berteriak di tempat sunyi itu.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG AKU RASAKAN! KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU!"

Yuuma tidak kunjung membalas semua perkataan Miku.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA SENDIRIAN!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA PENYESALAN YANG AKU RASAKAN!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

Semua perasaan yang telah Miku pendam tiba-tiba tumpah sekaligus, rasa sakitnya kini terlihat jelas, apa yang di teriakan kini hanyalah bagian dari apa yang pernah dia rasakan dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti.

Semua perkataan itu menusuk hati Yuuma, dia membuka hatinya, dia mengorbankan segalanya demi perempuan ini, demi Hatsune Miku yang pernah rusak karena perasaan yang disebut cinta.

BUK!

Tapi Yuuma tidak menyerah, dia tidak mau mengalah.

"Walau kau pikir semuanya akan menyusahkan, percayalah kalau jalan akan tetap ada. Karena kita melihat langit yang sama, karena aku merasakan hal inilah… Aku berani mengorbankan semuanya untukmu."

Apa yang ada di pikiran Yuuma sekarang adalah, dia tidak ingin melihat Miku menangis lagi.

Kenangan yang dia rasakan satu tahun lalu benar-benar menyayat hatinya, mencabik dirinya hingga menjadi sobekan kecil. Tangisan seorang Hatsune Miku membuka kembali diri Yuuma yang menutup dirinya dari segalanya, kecuali Aria.

Tangisan seorang Hatsune Miku menyadarkan Yuuma bahwa masih ada dunia lain di luar sana, di luar belenggu Sang Putri yang dia lindungi selama ini.

Tangisan seorang Hatsune Miku membuat Yuuma tahu, bahwa dunia kecilnya sudah tidak lagi miliknya sendiri.

Tangisan seorang Hatsune Miku membuka matanya akan perasaan yang selama ini dia buang.

Dan tangisan itu pula, yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada seorang perempuan egois dan cerewet seperti Hatsune Miku.

"Aku akan terus ada di sini, aku akan terus ada di Jepang! Aku akan belajar dan berusaha menjadi duta di kedutaan St. Lucia di Jepang! Saat waktunya tiba, aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita yang berarti dalam hidupku!"

Ketika Miku mendengarnya, perkataan Len teringat kembali oleh Miku.

" _Kau juga berjuanglah, jangan biarkan masa lalu mengikatmu, jadilah orang yang pantas untuk pasanganmu kelak."_

Yuuma serius dengan hubungan ini, jika begitu, apa yang bisa Miku lakukan adalah adalah menjadi pasangan yang pantas untuk Yuuma. Tapi, rasa bimbang tidak semudah itu akan pergi dari hati seseorang, Miku tetap merasa kalau semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Tetapi..

Cinta mengubah seseorang, penampilannya, caranya berpikir, kepribadiannya… Itu adalah yang yang benar dan itulah... Itulah yang Miku percaya ketika dia melihat Yuuma di hadapannya. Hatinya, cara pandangnya pada dunia di hadapannya kini sudah berubah, lingkaran kecil yang disebut 'dunia' miliknya sendiri sudah pecah dan membiarkan Miku terbebas dari dalam sana.

Ketika Miku mencoba menatap Yuuma lagi, Yuuma berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Miku.

"Jadi, maukah menerimaku yang egois ini dan menjadikanku satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan membahagiakanmu dari sekarang?"

Yuuma memberikan tangannya, tapi Miku tidak menyambutnya.

Miku tertawa kecil sebagai balasan dari perkataan Yuuma.

Yuuma tiba-tiba malu, wajahnya memerah setelah sadar apa saja yang sudah dia katakan tadi. Dia kembali memasang wajah emosi dan akhirnya berteriak karena Miku seakan-akan sedang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Menjadi teman atau pacaran? Cepat pilih!"

Miku tersenyum, ternyata semua perlakuan kasar Yuuma selama ini adalah rasa peduli Yuuma untuknya. Ketika dia melihat Yuuma menjadi orang yang sangat lembut karena kepeduliannya, Miku merasa ada yang kurang pas, ketika Yuuma kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang temperamental dan tidak sabaran, Miku merasa bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Yuuma yang cocon untuknya.

Yuuma yang cocok untuk menjadi orang terakhir yang akan mewarnai hidupnya mulai dari sekarang.

Miku akhirnya menyambut tangan itu dengan senyuman.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, walau wajah Yuuma memerah tidak karuan, Miku tetap tersenyum dengan senang.

"Apa?! Kau mengejekku?!" Ucap Yuuma dengan amarah.

"Tidak, tapi kau memang terlihat lucu." Jawab Miku.

Kisah mereka baru saja akan dimulai, senja yang mengiri tangisan dan juga pengakuan mereka sudah berlalu, tapi senja lainnya pasti akan datang dan membawa kenangan lain bagi mereka.

Warna kemerahan yang menghiasi langit sudah tidak lagi terlihat, tapi kehangatan dari warna itu telah terukir di hati keduanya. Baik Miku maupun Yuuma, langkah awal yang mereka ambil adalah langkah dimana kebahagiaan menyambut dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

Sebuah kisah klasik antara mereka yang putus asa, putus cinta, telah berubah menjadi cerita yang penuh dengan romansa. Senja itu, senja itulah yang menjadi senja paling berharga di dalam kenangan keduanya, baik Miku maupun Yuuma.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Akhirnya, apa yang pernah ku lepas, kembali."_

" _Apa yang pernah aku lupakan…"_

" _Semuanya kembali di dalam balutan senja yang tanpa aku sadari, menjadi waktu yang paling berharga bagiku."_

" _Terima kasih…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Cerita sampingan ini selesai!

Panjang juga ternyata, entah kenapa mengingat kebawelan Miku dan cueknya Yuuma di fict ini membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang lucu untuk dibayangkan. Baru kali ini buat fict yang benar-benar happy-happy, dari awal sampai akhir, benar-benar fluff picisan. XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
